


Arousing Case of Hypnosis

by BlackAce70



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Collars, Come Eating, Filming, Gangbang, Hypnotism, Master/Pet, Other, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slaves, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAce70/pseuds/BlackAce70
Summary: Bored out of her mind, Junko decides to have a little fun and hypnotize the lovely members of Class-77b. And have them partake in shameless acts of debauchery that they would never be caught dead doing, for her own amusement.Commissioned by Anonymous
Kudos: 20





	Arousing Case of Hypnosis

“Ahh, this is the life, nothing like seeing a bunch of hypnotized bitches getting fucked like the little sluts they truly are.” 

Those words in question came from one Junko Enoshima, who at the moment, had a look of pure blissful happiness on her face. The reason for this was due to the multiple screens she had set up all around in front of her, showing off her latest conquest and triumph.

And that the complete and utter hypnosis and subjugation of Class-77b. 

It had been a little side project that she wanted to do. For no particular reason other than boredom and the fact that she wanted to see these boring (at least in her mind) girls do something that they would never be caught dead down. . . or at least, Mahiru, Hiyoko, and Sonia. Mikan, the strawberry-blonde was convinced that the nurse’s mental state was submissive enough to where that if someone was forceful or even stern enough with her, they would quite literally have her eating out of the palm of their hands, no questions asked whatsoever.

ANYHOO, that wasn’t what was important, what WAS was the fruit of her little hypnotic suggestions she cast on the various guys and especially girls of the class. And suffice it to say, she had been more than pleased to see the result of her not so little handiwork. 

Starting off with Mahiru, the resident photographer, and man-hater of the group. It had been quite obvious as to what the Despair Fashionista wanted to do with the redhead in question. That being having the girl being the main focal point of an intense gangbang by a bunch of muscular men she had acquired from the many connections she had throughout the world. It didn’t take much to convince the guys in the first place; the promise of having willing access to a hot young and tight pussy was enough to give them what they want. 

And the results? 

_ “YES! FUCK ME! FUCK ME HARDER WITH THICK FAT- *HURLK*” _

_ “Damn, Enoshima was right, this bitch really is a freak.” _

_ “I know, even after 5 hours, she’s still begging for it like a cheap slut. So much for caring about men.”  _

_ The guys laughed as they watched Mahiru chokes and gagged blissfully around one of the cocks that was ravaging her throat by one of the guys holding down her throat, holding nothing back as he slammed his hips forward, pounding away relentlessly at the hot tight mouth of the Ultimate Photographer. At the same time, some more guys were helping themselves fucking her ass and pussy. Gentleness being far from their minds as they looked to turn the hypnotized redhead into a gaping cum filled mess. And if they managed to put a bun in the oven, even better for them.  _

_ And all the while Mahiru, at her current state of mind at the moment, believed that nothing was wrong as she happily sucked and stroked off the many cocks surrounding her body. Her face flushed red with pure ecstasy as she looked at the men fucking her with love and adoration. Moaning and squealing around their cocks in a desperate attempt to having them fuck her harder. Unaware of the multiple sounds of her picture being taken by the guys in the background, per Enoshima’s request.  _

“Damn, I dunno whether it’s from the hypnosis or not, but Koizumi’s a freak,” Junko cackled, watching the girl squeal as she came all over the cocks stuffed inside of her while the guys blew their load all over her face and body and stuffed her pussy full. “And that’s saying something compared to what that Nevermind girl is going through at the moment.” 

Just as Junko finished saying that, she switched monitors to witness the state of the Novoselic Princess. The lovely blonde was naked and face down on the ground, her ass raised up high in the air as she was currently being mounted and fucked by one of the many dogs that belonged to one Gundham Tanaka. The man in question sitting on a throne watching his animals have their way with his personal pet. The collar reading ‘Gundham’s Breeding Bitch’ prominent on Sonia’s neck. 

The blonde princess moaned and cried in pleasure as the knotted of the large dog behind her slammed deep into her soaking wet pussy. Clenching her pussy as tightly as she could to up the sensation and have the dog eventually cum inside of her. 

“If only the Kingdom could see their beloved Princess now,” Junko grinned before snapped her manicured fingers, “Oh yeah, Sonia’s not the only girl in Gundham’s possession.” 

Junko looked at the other part of the screen to see Mikan and Hiyoko. Just like with Sonia, the two of them had also been turned into Gundham’s pets, stripped naked of their clothing save for the same collar that Sonia had on, while they were chained to the wall. One the hands and knees eating excitedly from a dog bowl that was filled to the brim with cum. Not caring about the mess the two were making. 

Whether it was Gundham’s jizz or one of the animals’, Junko didn’t really know or care. The sight was still deliciously shameless. 

“Seems like the girls are adjusting to their new lifestyle just fine,” Junko grinned, “Wouldn’t you agree?” She said as she looked over her shoulder. 

Standing next to her chair completely naked was none other than Chiaki Nanami. The Ultimate Gamer had a listless expression on her face as she looked into the distance. Barely registering everything that was going on around her as she had been hypnotized into being Junko’s personal slave. Obedient to the point where she didn’t respond unless she was addressed by her Mistress.

“Oh yeah, forgot I made you more submissive than Mukuro,” She shrugged before standing, “Ah well, it’s fine, might as well go check on the rest of your classmate. Won’t that be fun, Chiaki?”

“Yes, Madame Junko.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story, be sure to check out some of my other works on here. And for more SFW stories, go on Fanfiction.net, my name is the same over there as it is here. Also, don't forget to check out my Twitter for the latest updates to any stories. https://twitter.com/Ace70Black
> 
> And if you want to commission me, contact me on my Discord at Blackace70#8153


End file.
